


Not in a Metaphysical Sense

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [8]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: Jacob rambling, M/M, Season/Series 06, Slash, implied sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob muses on things and Castiel is...well, being Castiel-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in a Metaphysical Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Idek. I just started writing and this is what I got. GO NOVAK'VERSE/CEST :D

**Title** : Not in a Metaphysical Sense  
**Character/Pairing** : Jacob Glaser/Castiel, metions of Dean Winchester and Jimmy Novak  
**Word Count** : 576  
**Rating** : T+  
**Warnings** : Implied sexual situations, slash, Jacob rambling  
**Summary** : Jacob muses on things and Castiel is...well, being Castiel-like.  
**Notes** : Idek. I just started writing and this is what I got. GO NOVAK'VERSE/CEST :D

 

 

Everything had always been about teaching and learning for Jacob Glaser (sometimes Novak) – the fundamental building blocks of life, as he so kindly referred to them as. Jimmy even agreed with this idea since they both knew they wouldn’t be where they were today without those two little things. But when things shifted from those blocks into everything else, well…let’s just say there’s a certain hunter who hates that.

For instance - Castiel. When it came to the angel, he was happy to teach him new things and show him the world that he couldn’t understand. Jacob considered him a friend and always was willing to oblige to the questions or requests about things, maybe even push him towards things. That was how the angel got his first kiss, after all. Things went sour at the cat house before the showdown with Raphael so Jacob manned up and planted one on him – nicely, mind you.

After that things shifted. Jacob wasn’t sure when (or why he was debating all this in the first place) but he just knew that things shifted into learning for himself. He had to learn that he was too close to the celestial being to call him just a friend. But how did one go about a conversation with Castiel, the awkward angel that could barely use a cellphone, about something serious like a relationship? Hell, just thinking about the word relationship made the hunter a bit queasy since he never did hold one down – especially with being on the road for the past five years of his life.

He shifted to his side and realized though that somehow, it all worked out. The conversation, if you could call it that. Jacob would call it ‘telling-an-angel-you-like-him-in-a-non-metaphysical-way-and-jumping-his-bones’.

Blue eyes blinked at the green ones that were staring at him and his brow knotted curiously. “What?”

“You’re thinking about something.”

“Cas, stay out of my head. We’ve talked about that.”

“I’m not…in your head, Jacob. I can tell by the look on your face,” Castiel said, a near amused expression daring to bubble its way to the surface.

If Jacob didn’t know that his Grace was weakening, he would’ve figured that to be Castiel’s vessel, Dean Winchester, making himself known. But he hadn’t been showing signs for a while, not that it was bothering Jacob. But those eyes were watching him and the hunter sighed, “Let me guess, I’m doing it again?”

“Yes.” Castiel shifted to his side so they were both facing one another properly and proceeded to ask, “Is there something you’d like to talk about?”

“People don’t usually talk after sex, Cas, no offense. I know you can hold up your end but it’s custom to sleep.” A pointed look and Jacob watched the angel’s expression shift into a slight frown. “And you can’t say you don’t need to sleep,” he yawned. “You can pretend, okay?” Castiel gave a careful nod and Jacob scooted closer, pulling the blanket farther up around them before letting his arm rest over Castiel’s side with fingers at a spot where they could easily tickle at a sensitive spot the angel seemed to have on his back.

His eyes were shut, but he vaguely heard Castiel tell him, “When you wake up, we can talk.” Any words after that were muffled and he missed the soft words of gratitude and affection that Castiel spoke. It was nothing he wasn’t about to hear when he awoke though.


End file.
